This invention relates to a process for producing a frozen table-ready rehydrated legume and to frozen prepackaged mixes for dishes such as chili that use beans prepared by the process.
The seeds of legumes are often allowed to dry naturally in the field before they are harvested. These include varieties such as small red beans, dark red kidney beans, chick peas and pinto beans.
To prepare such legume seeds or beans for consumption, it is necessary to restore moisture to the beans to make them soft and tender, as well as to cook them to remove unpleasant raw tastes.
As the skin of the beans is difficult to pass water through, it takes substantial time or effort to rehydrate the beans. A long soaking time, pressure-cooking, or soaking at varying pressures has been used to rehydrate beans.
Soaking the beans for periods greater than 18 hours is undesirable, as temperature control or additives to the soak water may be necessary to inhibit bacterial growth and enzyme action. Not only may unhealthy bacteria grow, but also, deleterious effects on the beans' taste and appearance often occur as a result of the action of the bacteria and the soaking out of enzymes in the beans.
It is advantageous to a restaurant or homemaker to avoid all of the inefficiency, time and trouble of rehydrating and cooking the beans. This is one of the main reasons for the popularity of conventionally canned legumes.